


Face

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan comes into the bedroom a week after the funeral.





	Face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Logan stomps into the bedroom a week after the funeral. One sniff makes his nose curl, though he keeps any sneers or clear disgust from his face. Instead he goes with pointing. 

"Rogue is making coffee and toast, because you need to get back on real food again. That starts with showering, shaving and changing clothes." 

Scott curls up tighter, because surrendering his blankets means exposure. It means facing students and colleagues and remembering. 

"Will you force me out of bed?"

Logan moves around the room, turning on lights and pulling clothes from drawers. 

"I'll turn on the shower, but nothing is stopping you from bathing yourself." 

"I'll start with the coffee."


End file.
